Surfaced fears
by BlackPidge
Summary: After Bella's mum dies, she goes to live with her father in Forks. Everyone thinks her mum's death was merely an accident but Bella knows better. She thinks that in Forks he won't find her...but when her past comes back to haunt her, will the seven inhumanly beautiful people help her? Will she let them help her?
1. Prologue

_Hello there! My bestie gave me an idea and suddenly I started creating a story in my head! I couldn't focus or pay attention, so I started writing it down. I know it is not a good idea to start another story when I'm working on another one right now but_... _I just couldn't help myself! I was so excited, I had to share it with you guys. Aaanyhoo, sorry for my rant and let's start with the story!_

* * *

Numb...

That's how I felt.

Everything around me stopped.

My body felt heavy. I couldn't utter a word... I was in shock.

_No... It's impossible. Not her. _I thought

"What..." I managed to whisper.

"I'm sorry Miss. Swan," The doctor said, pity visible in his eyes. "We did all we could."

"No.."

"Miss. Swan, I know this is shocking, but your mom was D.O.A ***Dead On Arrival*. **We had no chance to save her."

I couldn't stand it anymore. I was hyperventilating. I started sobbing. Hard.

My sobs turned into howls and wails. I felt a pain in my chest, and I collapsed. I couldn't stop, I was shaking, kicking, and shouting. I was doing a scene, I know, but I don't care.

"Miss. Swan, please calm down. This is a hospital." He said sternly, all pity vanished from his eyes.

I didn't stop, I couldn't.

My cries got louder and louder, until the doctor called security. The two men picked me up ,while I trashed, and kicked me out.

* * *

I was sitting on the sidewalk, outside the hospital.

My cries ceased and suddenly it hit me... _I'm alone. She is dead._

There was no more denying it.

_I have lost the only thing I had. My mom._

The only thing that is left is... _  
_

_Fear._

* * *

This is short... but it is only the intro! A whole adventure awaits. Bear with me, please.

I would love to hear your thought so... Review?


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the story guys! I just want to explain something, Bella right now is going through something that's why she might have a bit of attitude towards everything. This story will contain swearing (Even though I do not swear).

Enough of my rambling.

Read on.

* * *

Green. Everything was fucking green in here.

After her..._death, _I had to pack my stuff and move in with my dad to a small ass town in Washington called Forks.

Everyone around me showered me with their pity, I was fed up with it. They always said the same stuff. ''I am so sorry for your loss.'', ''It's ok to cry, darling.'', ''I understand what you're going through.''

_Lies. That's what they are. They do not know how I feel! _

''You've grown so much.'' Charlie interrupted my train of thoughts.

_Charlie._ I hadn't seen him since I was 5. My parents got divorced when I was just a baby, and my mum moved away to sunny Phoenix.

_Now I see why. Everything here is so... alien like._

''Mh.'' I murmured.

''Look, Bells, I know you're going through...something. I don't wanna pressure you, just know I'm here for you, kay?'' He said awkwardly.

_Thanks but no thanks._

''Ok.''

Her funeral was going to be held here, like this was her hometown. I didn't want to go, I didn't want the pity of a bunch nosy, random people who I don't know.

An image of my mum came to my mind. She was smiling down at me while combing my hair with her fingers.

I shut my eyes tightly, stopping myself from crying.

_I miss her so much. _I sighed.

_It's your fault she died! You brought this on yourself. _A voice in my head accused.

_No! I didn't mean for it to end like this!_

_It doesn't matter anymore. You killed her!_

I tried to stop thinking about that. Angry tears streamed down my face.

_No. It's not my fault._

''Bells.'' Charlie said, getting my attention.

''Um yes?'' I cleaned my face quickly.

''Uh we are here.'' He said making me notice that we were parked in front of a big, two-story, house.

''Right.'' I said getting out of the car.

''Are you ok kiddo?'' Charlie said worried.

''Yup.''

''I'll take your suitcases.''

''Kay.'' I said following him into the house after he grabbed my suitcases.

''Home sweet home.'' Charlie said.

He showed me my room and the rest of the house.

''Look, Bells, due to my work, I have to travel constantly. Right now I have permission to stay home until the, er, funeral. After that I won't be home much.''

Charlie worked as a sales manager, or something like that. I didn't mind at all being alone. Actually I was glad I was going to be mostly alone.

He explained how it was going to work when he travels and then we ate dinner.

After dinner, I excused myself to my room. Everything was already set, the only things I brought on my suitcases were some clothes and my toiletries. I finished setting everything, I put the rest of my clothes in my closet, organized my personal stuff and toiletries. Then I stripped into a simple white tee, and some black shorts from pink.

I laid down on my bed and turned off my lamp. The only sound there was, is the soft pitter patter of the rain and soft sound of the TV coming from downstairs.

_Why? Why did this have to happen to me. I didn't mean for this to happen! Now, I will never get to tell her I'm sorry. I will never get to tell her that everything I said that day was a lie._

* * *

The days passed by quickly, but the nights painfully slow. At night, my mind was invaded with horrible images. The death of my mum always being the main plot. I would wake up covered in sweat and tears.

The dreaded day came, her funeral.

I woke up with big dark bags below my eyes, and puffy red eyes.

I dressed my self ***A/N: Outfits on my profile!* **not caring to put on make up.

My dad was waiting for me downstairs, he hugged me and then we got in the car.

He drove us to a small old church, where many people were apparently waiting for us.

The funeral passed by slowly, people approaching me every second giving me their ''condolences'' and asking how I was.

I had a blank look on my face and my eyes were empty of emotion. I just nodded at everyone, occasionally murmuring a curt thanks.

Finally it was time to leave.

_Fucking finally._

I was walking to the car when something caught my eye.

That's when I saw them.

The seven inhumanly beautiful people.

* * *

A little cliffy! Sorry if there are grammar mistakes, my main language isn't english! I will post outfits and stuff on my profile.

Show me your thoughts and review?


	3. Chapter 2

Back with chapter 2! Things might be weird, confusing, and boring now but bear with me! It will get really intriguing. What happened to Bella in her past will come out... Eventually.

Enjoy!

* * *

''You're such an extravagant creature.'' He purred, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

''D-don't t-touch me.'' I stammered, trying to sound menacing but failing miserably.

''And why would I want to do that?'' He chuckled, a wicked smile spreading on his face.

I tried pushing him off me but his hold on me was tight. Looking around, I saw that we were alone in a dark alley. I couldn't escape, he had me against a dirty wall.

''Come with me, bambina,'' He hummed. ''I will grant your every wish, if you become my wife that is.''

''I don't want anything with you.'' I spat.

''Now, now. You would like to think twice before denying me, amore,'' He tsked. " I would hate to have to teach you a lesson, bellissima."

The threat behind his sugar-coated words sent a shiver down my spine. I knew he was dangerous.

One of his hand traveled from my wrist to my waist.

"Let me go!" I cried.

He added more pressure on his hold and lowered his mouth to my ear.

"I killed her."

* * *

I woke up covered in sweat and panting.

"Just a dream." I told myself and rubbed my face.

_Just a fucking dream._

I reached out for my Iphone to see the time.

3:05 a.m

_Fucking perfect._

School started today at 8:00 a.m and I was hoping to get some sleep. I laid back on bed trying to get more sleep.

The funeral had been two weeks ago and Charlie had left shortly after it. I had the house all to myself. _Great._**  
**

The constant patter on the roof was fucking annoying.

_This never happened in Phoenix. _I mentally scoffed.

Groaning, I put one of my pillows on top of my face, trying to suffocate the freakishly annoying sound.

I squished the damn pillow against my face harder but when I started having a problem breathing, I threw it away.

Sighing, I rolled off bed and plopped my slippers on. I went downstairs and straight to the kitchen, hoping that a cup of tea would help me sleep.

I boiled the water and decided on Bigelow sweet dreams tea. When the water was ready, I poured it into a cup and then I placed the tea bag in it, skipping the sugar.

Leaning against the kitchen countertop, I stirred my tea with a teaspoon. My thoughts started drifting to _him._

Deep down inside of me, I knew he was responsible for her accident. I feared him finding me. The motherfucker scared me shitless. If he found me...

_No! Stop fucking thinking about it. He won't find you. Stop being a wuss._

Has it happened to you that the more you try to forget about what you were thinking of, the more you keep thinking about it?

_If you would have accepted his offer you wouldn't be a fucking mess._

Pushing my thoughts away from _that_ night, I took a sip of my tea.

I focused my thoughts on the seven inhumanly beautiful people I saw at the funeral.

There was some weird ass vibe rolling off them, I could sense it. They were so much alike, but at the same time different in their own way.

They were all pale, but there was one that caught my attention the most. He had tousled bronze hair, with his lean but muscular form, perfectly sculpted, like the rest of his body.

_You're drooling all over a stranger. _I thought.

_He probably wouldn't have been a stranger if Charlie hadn't ushered me into the car._

Shaking my head at my thoughts, I finished my tea and then went back to my room.

I chose my outfit for my first day of school._ Yay...Not! _Then, I laid back on bed.

_I hope to see the Bronze guy again. _Was my last thought before drifting off.

* * *

I'm so sorry! I am currently moving, so it is preeeetty hectic and I barely get time to write. This is kind of short. I would've kept writing but I wouldn't have posted the chapter today, so I decided to post it. I will try to squeeze some time to write and update. Sorry for any grammar mistakes again!

Leave me your thoughts please and Review?

Your reviews make my life better!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey y'all. I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy:) Remember to check all the links for outfits and stuff on my profile!

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep_

I groaned at the annoying sound of my alarm.

_Time to get ready for school...ugh._

I rolled out of bed, turned off the alarm, and checked the time.

6:45 am.

After putting on my slippers, I dragged myself to my bathroom.

I turned on the water and set the temperature, then I grabbed two towels from my bath vanity, and finally I stripped off my clothes before jumping into the shower.

The hot water felt good against my skin, relaxing all my muscles.

After washing my hair thoroughly with my strawberry hair products and scrubbing my body, I got out of the shower.

I wrapped my body and hair tightly in a towel and headed back to my room.

I set the outfit I chose earlier on my bed ***Outfits on my profile* **and then I started applying on my body lotion.

After dressing up, I took care of my hair and make up.

I checked the time on my Iphone.

7:36 a.m

I rushed downstairs trying not to fall and ate cereal.

After washing my dish, I ran back upstairs to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I unplugged my Iphone. I grabbed my leather backpack and the keys to my Ferrari LaFerrari F60 that Charlie gave me as a homecoming present before running to the garage.

The soft purr of my car welcomed me when I turned it on. I pulled out of the driveway and sped off to Forks High.

7:50 a.m

I had less than ten minutes to get to school.

Checking in would take time...That meant I was going to get late to my first class and everyone was going to stare at me even more.

_Fucking great._

I got to school in five minutes. The perks of having a fast car.

Everyone's head snapped up when my Ferrari entered the parking lot. _Ugh_. Why can't they mind their bloody business? Bunch of nosy townspeople._  
_

I parked next to a shiny Volvo and a Jeep. I got out of my car and walked to the office, ignoring all the annoying stares.

_Didn't they tell you at home that it is rude to stare?_ I mentally sneered.

_Rrrrrinnggg._

The class bell went off.

There was a chubby woman at the front desk with a name tag that said " Mrs. Cope"

"Um." I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Oh dear! What can I help you with?" She said nicely.

"I'm Bella...Swan." I said awkwardly.

"Oh! Yes. Here is your schedule and a map of the school. Ask all your teachers to sign this and bring them back here at the end of your last class." She explained while handing me a bunch of papers.

"Uh thanks?" It sounded more like a question.

"Ah! I almost forgot, this is your locker key and number. Each teacher will give you their subject book."She ranted.

__Rrrrrinnggg.__

...And that was the late bell. _Great._

"You are late for class!" _Well no shit Sherlock._

"Yeah." I nodded before turning on my heel.

"Have a nice day at Forks High!" I tried hard not to scoff at that or to make a snide comment.

* * *

I got lost on my way to class. _Stupid useless map. _But I finally got to class, I was really late now. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Everyone was nice enough to keep their eyes on their books and didn't even turn to look at me.

_JAJAJA as if._

Everyone turned their fucking heads to me and stared at me with wide eyes.

"I take it that you are the new student...um Isabella Swan?" Mr. Coleman asked me.

"Bella." I corrected automatically.

He looked at me weird.

"I prefer Bella." I said trying not to sound annoyed.

"Oh ok. Take a seat Miss. Swan, I hope you don't interrupt my class again." He said while handing me my books for this class.

_And I hope that everyone fucks off._

I sat down at the end of the class alone.

* * *

Class passed by slowly. People stared at me in the hallways, only a few approached me and tried to make conversation with me. I waved them off or ignored them until they gave up and walked away. I didn't care if they thought I was a bitch. So what if I am? I didn't want their pity, I didn't want their sympathy , and much less their friendship.

Lunch time finally came around. I dragged myself to my locker. I threw in my history books and made my way to the library. Halfway to the library, my stomach started growling loudly. Just perfect. Now I had to go to the cafeteria, where everyone was going to stare at me, to eat.

I turned on my heel and started walking to the cafeteria. I stopped in front of the double doors and stared at them for a second. Taking a deep breath, I pushed them open.

Everyone's eyes were on me again. I started walking towards the line. They started murmuring and talking in hushed tone.

After buying my lunch, I scanned the room for an empty table. I saw a blonde puppy-like boy waving at me and calling me. I remembered that he was one of the boys that tried to flirt with me and escort me to class. What was his name? Kyle? Matt? Jim? Meh whatever.

I ignored him and walked to an empty table near the corner. I sat down and started playing with my strawberry salad.

"Hey!" _Fuck. Seriously? Doesn't he get that I'm not interested. Jesus._

Instead of answering, I shoved some food into my mouth.

The chair besides me was pulled and he plopped down on the chair.

"Hi." Mike fucking Newton smiled at me like we were the best buddies.

Before I could tell him to piss off, the other seats on the table got occupied by Mike's friends.

"This is Jessica, Angela, Ben, Erik, and Tyler." Mike introduced everyone.

I merely stared at him amazed by his mental deficiency. He clearly couldn't understand that I wasn't interested. How annoying this boy is.

A booming laugh caught my attention. I snapped my head to where it came from and there they were. Five of the seven inhumanly beautiful people.

"The Cullens."

* * *

Hi guys! I really wanted to continue with this chapter but if I had continued, It wouldn't be posted today so I decided to post it. I am already working on chapter 4! Tomorrow I won't be able to update this but I will try to update it on Sunday.

This chapter is kinda boring but things will get interesting soon. Sorry if it is kinda rushed too...

Please review :( I feel like almost nobody reads this story and those who do don't like it so they don't review... Please, tell me your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 4

Ok I know it is not Sunday... I am sorry! I didn't finish writing it that day and I didn't get any time to finish it until now! So sorry!

Here is the chapter... Enjoy!

* * *

"The Cullens." Jessica whispered.

"Huh?" From the corner of my eyes, I saw them glance quickly at our table.

"Those are the Cullens." She whispered.

"Oh.." I glanced slyly back at the table and caught the bronze-haired guy looking at me strangely.

Feeling vulnerable and self-conscious under his piercing gaze, I turned back to Jessica.

"They're um Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids, they moved down here from Alaska like a few years ago." Jessica babbled.

"They kinda keep to themselves." A shy looking girl with glasses said, Angela I think was her name.

"Yeah, cause they are all like together together..." She said emphasizing the last together. "The blonde girl, that's Rosalie and the big dark-haired guy is Emmett. They are like a thing, I'm not even sure if that is legal." She said enviously.

"Jess, they are not actually related." Angela defended.

"Yeah but they live together! It is weird," She said in her nasal exploding-fucking-eardrum tone. "Ok, the little dark-haired girl is Alice, she is really weird and uh she is with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he is in pain. Dr. Cullen is like this foster dad slash matchmaker."

"Maybe he will adopt me." Angela joked.

I turned my attention to the bronze haired greek god.

"Who is he?" I tried to ask as uninterested as I could.

"That's Edward Cullen. He is totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here is good enough for him... Like I care, so yeah, don't even bother." By the way she said it, it made me think that Edward Cullen had turned Jessica down... many times.

"Like seriously, don't waste your time." She said bitterly.

"Wasn't planning on it." I said bored.

Deciding it was enough chat, I didn't want them to think that I was their friend or something, I grabbed my barely touched bowl of salad and threw it away before stalking out of the cafeteria.

There was still plenty of time left so I went to the parking lot. I took out my Ipod and leaning against the hood of my car, I searched for a song.

**Shades of cool by Lana del Rey** filled my ears.

I saw the Cullens exiting the school building, and walking towards...me? The fuck.

I was confused until it hit me, they wear expensive clothes. _They seem like the rich type. _I was parked next to a shiny Volvo and a Jeep.

_This must be their cars... stupid!_

Deciding to ignore them, I looked for my doodle notebook and my drawing pen.

I started doodling whatever came to my mind.

I was starting to feel uncomfortable and awkward, when I felt a wave of calmness hit me, but it felt... artificial?

After shadows of cool ended, Radioactive by Imagine dragons started playing.

I put down my notebook and pen and searched for something I needed ASAP.

I took out my Djarum Cigarettes and pulled out one. I got out my lighter, put the cigarette between my lips and was about to light it when I felt the burning stares at the side of my head.

I turned my head to the Cullens and they were looking at me with wide eyes and like I was the worst person in earth.

_Looks like mommy and daddy taught you that smokin' ain't nothing but a sin._

I ignored them and turned the cigarette on.

I took a drag and felt lighter.

_This is what I fucking needed._

The tension that had built up due to the nightmare slowly drifted off.

I didn't give a fuck if those motherfuckers came to me and started babbling on and on about how smoking is bad and trying to 'Make your problems disappear' by smoking was only going to make things worse. Huh. They don't know shit.

Their burning holes in the side of my head was getting really annoying.

For an odd reason, I felt like I was letting them down and that what I was doing was something shameful. I started feeling horrible about myself no thanks to them and mostly to Edward fucking Cullen. Why? I had no fucking idea.

I felt overwhelmed. I took one last drag from my cigarette before ashing it and climbing into my car.

_Fuck it. I'm ditching._

I turned on my car and maneuvered out of the parking lot before speeding off.

* * *

I am going to end it here! I'm trying something new to update more! I am already working on the next chapter :) Hope life doesn't make it harder!


	6. Chapter 5

**_Hello! I know, I know! Updating two times in a week! I am doing this to make up for last chapter so yeah this one is short too heh. But don't worry! I will update again next week!_**

**_I also want to thank you for all of your reviews! I've decided I will (sometimes) dedicate my chapters to someone, be patient! You will get your chapter._**

**_This chapter is dedicated to:_**

**_Thank you darling for your support and your reviews!_**

**_Sorry for my long note. _**

**_Enjoy the short chapter!_**

* * *

I hated this.

Felling so horrible about myself. How can they make me feel so little and vulnerable with just their gaze? I don't even fucking know them!

I was driving fast through the wet and green road of Forks. Too deep in thought to think about the green scenery and abundant trees that surrounded me.

Where was I driving? I had no fucking idea. If you find out please tell me.

I glanced at my rear-view mirror and something caught my eye.

A silver fucking Volvo was following me.

Were the Cullens following me?

_Serious-fucking-ly?_

I stepped on the brake making the car behind me to come to a halt abruptly.

The silver Volvo rounded me and drove past me never stopping again.

_Huh. I could have sworn it was them._

Deciding it was enough driving, I moved aside and parked my car next to the thick forest.

I got out of my car and locked it before walking into the forest.

* * *

_Yep. I'm officially lost. _I thought while glancing around trying to find a way out.

_So fucking stupid. _I scolded myself again and again.

I had walked into the forest without anything, not even my phone, except my Djarum Blacks and my lighter.

_That was my fucking idea of 'stuff I would take to a forest with me'._

To deep in thought, I failed to notice how far in I had gone and now it was dark.

_Fucking great._

I huffed and sat in a fallen branch that seemed safe enough to put my ass on top of it.

_Oh well, I guess I'm gonna die in here or something and no one will notice until some weeks pass._

Bored out of my mind, I took out one cigarette and lit it up.

"Do you have any idea of how unhealthy that is?" A velvety voice said behind me making me jump.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I exclaimed putting a hand in my chest.

"Certainly not him." He said with a crooked smile.

"So funny," I snarled. "And for your information, I do know how fucking unhealthy this is."

"Then why do you um... smoke it?" He said with a unsure tone.

"None of your bloody business." I seethed.

"I feel like it is my business, you are my business." He said all joke off his face.

His words almost made me swoon.

_Control yourself Swan!_

"What the fuck are you doing here anyway?" I ignored his last comment.

I saw him open his mouth to answer me but then he shut it.

"Wait... Were you following me? I knew it was you! Well I actually thought it was all your siblings too...But how did you find my anyway? NO! Why did you follow me?!" I threw him a lot of questions, on the verge of freaking out.

"Bella calm down please! Just breathe. I promise you I won't hurt you. Come with me, please, and I will answer all of your questions." He said in a soothing tone.

_Go with him? Where in the fucking hell would we go to? What if he is a serial killer? _Many thoughts like those attacked my mind but none of them seemed... true?

There was something about Edward Cullen that soothed me and made me feel secure and calm but at the same time pathetic and vulnerable. Mostly self-conscious. Not my fault the guy is fucking out of this world gorgeous. Just look at his tousled bronze sex hair, angular nose, chiseled jaw, those muscular arms and... wait what? Totally off topic Bella.

_Concentrate Swan!_

What did he say? Oh right! Going with him... that sounded intriguing, inviting and really tempting. But... um but what? there was nothing stopping me but my weird thoughts.

_Go with him yes or no? Decide._

I glanced at him and saw that he was waiting patiently for my answer.

I took a deep breath before answering.

"Okay."

* * *

**_Jeje *evil smile* don't hate me for leaving it there! I will update next week ASAP. _**

**_Leave me your reviews my beautiful readers (If you do, I will send my Edward to give you a sexy dance!)._**

**_Check my other story Princess Isabella if you please :)_**

**_xo._**


End file.
